Archipelago Stories: Jungle Islands
by Hound Warheart
Summary: This is series one of a three part series based on boom beach. The story follows a Rifleman named Parker as he and his unit fight the evil Blackguard. But will Parker live to see the end of this war.
1. Another day

**Hello my friends from the Night Raid headquarters. And no you can't have the location either. Any way this is the first series in a three part series following a group of soldiers through out the war in the archipelagos jungle islands. And I will be naming the archipelago because they don't give it one... so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Another day**

I sat on the beach looking out over the sea towards home. Ever since the Black Guard invade the Trebuchet archipelago three months back. Before I forget my name is Park Axe. I'm Sergeant to first platoon, a rifleman, and leader of Night Raid. As I stood up and turned I was greeted by the base occupants doing some needed training before we took out our first high priority target. I waked bake to the HQ building a resident was walking out with a package.

"Ah, Sgt. Axe your new battle rifle came today" the resident said.

I smiled as I took the rifle. I was beautiful. I thanked the resident and headed out towards the Armory to prepare for the battle of Jenga. As I entered I saw all of my platoon enjoying themselves with games of poker or just comparing shots from the first island which was ours. I grabbed a hammer and banged on the side getting every ones attention.

"Listen up. Take what you need we will be taking the Black Guard island of Jenga. So get ready and meet at the harbor" I said.

"YOU HEARD THE BOSS. LETS GO!" shouted Private Second Class Derrick shouted.

I headed over to the HQ to get the rest of my gear which was my fathers Colt 1911 service pistol.(I threw that in as a secondary weapon). As I approached the harbor I noticed that all my men were ready to enter the fight. As I stepped onto my landing craft the ramp closed up and we departed.

*Assault on Jenga*

Jenga was our second target in the jungle islands. It was the next most deadliest island with three machine guns, a mortar, and a sniper tower. As we started the approach I radioed the gunboat to bombard the mortar. The gun boat fired three rounds hitting the mortar and destroyed it. As we made land fall the machine guns opened up.

"Clear the murder hole!" I shouted.

We rushed through the hash. When we past the beach we open fired. Surprisingly we slowly started to destroy the base. When we cleared the machine guns we ganged up on the tower and took it out within a second. The base took longer. But after about thirty seconds it fall as well. And in the ruins the natives started jumping out.

"Okay casualty checks. I want wounded in one craft and dead in another" I ordered out.

Its just another day here in the islands.

* * *

 **So what did you think of the first chapter. And before to ask, no I am not copying The D0ctor's story. As I said this is a three part series.**


	2. COME ON

**I'm baaaaaaack. Sorry I've been M.I.A I was busy writing a story for my English class. It took up most of my time. Haha. Anyway onto the next battle.**

* * *

 **COME ON**

I was running up the beach head of CUBE when all hell had broke loose. Ten level 15 machine guns open fired when we set foot on the beach taking out a number of your first wave. I was hunkered down behind a pile of supplies with three Riflemen and two Heavy's. I don't know how this had happened. We begn our assault like normal with a barrage of rockets and when we landed on the beach we meet heavy defenses. Everyone of first platoon was either dead, wounded, or hiding from the gunners. I had had enough and pulled out my radio.

"This Sgt. Axe to gunboat" I said as a fresh barrage of bullets flew over us.

"Yes sir" came a gunboat shooter.

"GET THOSE DAMNED GUNS POINTED AT THIS ISLAND AND KNOCK OUT THERE GUNS" I shouted over the noise.

No later than two second had passed when a barrage of rockets and shells rained down from the sky. The attack knocked out the guns leaving a few intact. I stood up and fired the last of my tenth clip. I noticed one of my men had an American flag. I quickly rushed over to his position.

"Soldier, why are you flying your colors?" I asked.

"I'm scared sir" was his only reply.

"If you don't gather moral support I will someone who will" I said trying to get him to be courageous.

It worked. In no time he was on his feet welding a Glock 18 pistol.

"FOR FREEDOM!" he shouted from his lungs.

Apparently he had stirred the hornets nest as everyone was yelling and firing at the enemy. He slowly stepped forward and slowly began to run. I turned to my men and shouted one simple command.

"COME ON!"

I turned and began laying down covering fire for the brave soldier. Before I knew it my whole platoon was beside me firing at mortars, towers, cannon, basically anything that wasn't ours. We slowly reduced the island of the Black Guard taking at least twenty prisoner when their HQ fell. We were rewarded and given honorary status in the tribe. But all fun must come to an end.

*3 hours later*

I was in my office looking over the casualties of the CUBE Attack. We last five good Riflemen. I had the letter typed up and sent to the respective families. I looked at my picture frame of me and my family. Beautiful wife, two gorgeous twin daughters, and German Shepard. I smiled as I looked at the photograph which was taken on November 1st, 2015. As I looked at the photo a residential scout came in.

"Sir I have Intel on Hammerman base" he said handing me the intelligence.

I looked it over and noticed on the aerial map of the archipelago and saw that it was only five hundred miles away.

"I want your best spy on that island and gather more intelligence on this base. Then I want you to double check before you bring it to me" I said standing up.

 _Finally one step to ending this Jungle warfare_ I thought as I headed for the barracks. Once there I assigned everyone a specific training exercise. Riflemen would be learning how to use semi automatic weapons instead of bolt action's. I don't even know why they wanted to se bolt action's but was stopping today. Heavies would be receiving gatlin mini guns and learning how to use them. And our newest unit the Bazooka's would be using RPG's and HYDRA rocket launchers. With all this set into motion I left for a little walk around the island. When I got back about two hours later everyone was asleep in their respective barracks. I headed for the HQ building and found myself in my own bed sleeping softly. Tomorrow we were doing P.T. and target practice.

* * *

 **Well not the best chapter but I think it was good.**


End file.
